ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: A Watery Escape
(After the advertisements, the movie cuts back to Willow overlooking the cliff's edge into the ocean some 30 feet high. She quickly ate the pills she stole from The Alpha Gang's base. But it isn't long before Ed gets closer to her.) * Willow: What do I do? Ed is getting closer and he knows I'm looting all of his stuff. God, he's going to beat me in combat. Which way should I go? Into the wrestler or into a watery grave? (Ed finally reaches her as she picks up a stake. Rod sides with him.) * Ed: Hello, dearie. * Willow: Ugh, overkill on the makeup. * Rod: We don't believe in overkill. (Ed nudges Rod to attack. Willow does a side kick at him, sending him stumbling back. Rod lunges at her, but she grabs onto his shoulder and uses his momentum to flip him to the ground. She turns around and does a half-spinning hook kick to Ed's head. He backs up a step, but keeps his balance and leans back in to punch Willow. She middle blocks two shots and follows up with a punch to his head. She grabs his shoulder while he's dazed and flips him over onto his back. Rod comes at her again, and she connects with a roundhouse kick to his side. He falls, but gets up quickly and grabs her shoulder. She grabs onto his hand to keep it in place, and with her other hand, she pushes down on his shoulder, forcing him to flip forward onto his back. She takes his hand and jerks it back hard, snapping his wrist. He grunts in pain and gives in. She dives into the sea and looks around to see if the pills she stole had helped her.) * Willow: Wh...Where am I? (gasps) Those pills helped me? Thanks! (Willow swims through the ocean in search for aquatic reptiles. In the search, she checks to see if Rod and Laura are following her. Turns out that they weren't. She checks the radar on her gizmo. There was nothing on it.) * Willow: My gizmo hasn't flashed once. (Suddenly, it beeps. There is something approaching behind her. She swims herself out of the way as another shark swims past her. She thought she was safe, but the shark wasn't. It got bitten in half by a pliosaur coming towards Willow: Liopleurodon. She takes a photo of it, but it begins to chase her. She holds her hands out and everything except her freezes.) * Willow: Wait. Stop the game. Stop the game! OK. Before you go and get me killed, let me tell you how this is going to work. You see that Liopleurodon back there? See that big hole in his face with all the white, pointy things? Yeah, well, that's his mouth. Your job is to keep me out of it. I'm going to be swimming towards the screen like this. When you see an arrow pop up, that means I'm about to hit something. Move the mouse to get me out of the way. And if you see that jerk trying to bite on me, move me as fast as you can. And pay attention: I am not going to be lunch after you saw something shining across the room. OK, you got it? Now, swim! (Willow swims for her life as the Liopleurodon unfreezes and chases her. She swims past fish and ammonites while the pliosaur catches them in its mouth. She keeps going until she reaches shallower water. The pliosaur gives up the chase and swims away. Willow appears up at the surface and sees the beach. But then, she spots something on the water.) * Willow: A surfboard? Wait a minute. I could use that. Time to ride the waves. (Willow gets herself on the surfboard, then paddles for the beach. As the wave approaches, she stands up and begins to ride it. Lamar, Intho, Brhea and Bryal arrive at the beach and see her as she rides out the wave.) * Willow: Whoa. Better keep my balance. OK, off we go! * Intho: Hang on, Willow. I'll take a picture. (As Intho zooms in and begins filming with Dr Z's camera, Willow twists herself and the surfboard to keep herself in front of the wave. Finally, she reaches shore with the wave making contact before receding. Lamar and his friends arrive and give her a towel to dry herself.) * Lamar: Well, it seems the strongest are not the most agile, Willow. * Bryal: That sea monster was a strong swimmer, but he was most likely lacking in agility and you made light work of his size. * Brhea: Yeah. Willow sure can outrun any predator in the sea than on land. * Intho: But the Alpha Gang will still need to be stopped and we need to get our four dinosaurs together. Come on, Willow. Lamar knows a good place to warm your bones and dry your clothes. (The four warriors take Willow to the cabin.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Britain